Solomon Moon
by Tilthesunturnsblack
Summary: When creatures of the night, ruled by death, deceit, and power collide, will there be any room for love? AU Brittany Werewolf, Quinn and Santana vampires. Brittana, Quinntana, possibly Quitt. Other members of Glee may appear. Disclaimer: Don't own glee or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am in the midst of two fics at once, but this one was milling around in my head and just had to come out! First chapter is a teaser, expect some Quinn later, and possibly other members of the group. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1:**

Santana tucked her face into the crook of the woman's neck. She ran the tip of her nose over the smooth skin and inhaled deeply. The blossomy odor tickled her nose and her lips curled up at the edges in a small smile. She brought her left hand up and delicately cradled the opposite side of the woman's throat, feeling the silky snow white skin beneath her fingers. Gently, she pursed her lips and pressed them just below the sharp angle of the woman's jaw, directly against the fluttering warmth of her pulse point. As she felt the crimson waves beat against her lips, a heat began to build within Santana. The hand that was cradling the woman's throat squeezed involuntarily and the woman let out a breathy gasp. A purring sound rolled from Santana's chest and escaped as she opened her mouth against skin now covered in goose bumps. Her tongue flicked out and lapped slowly in a smooth stroke over the pulse point. The woman hissed as the venom in Santana's saliva seared her skin like molten metal. As soon as her tongue hit flesh, Santana could no longer contain the urge. She felt the fire at once; it began in the base of her skull in a scorching knot that slowly unwound and radiated in flaming tendrils out through her veins. The venom in her veins glowed hot white, visible through her sallowed caramel skin, giving the illusion that crackling bolts of lightning rippled over her body. Her pupils exploded in a surge of black and swallowed the irises and whites of her eyes, engulfing them and leaving in their place a uniform obsidian orb, glinting hard like marble in the moonlight. She heard the subtle grating as her upper canines elongated and ended in a fierce point. Without pause, Santana's jaw flexed and her teeth penetrated the delicate flesh in one swift bite. The venom flooded the woman's veins, doing its work as it engulfed every artery, every capillary, wrapping itself around them like a snake and, once each one was coated, the venom contracted its serpentine body, crushing from the bottom up, sending the blood surging towards Santana's mouth. Santana's cheeks hollowed and flared as she sucked deeply, relishing the cascade of the warm liquid over her teeth and tongue. She preferred the blood of women. Well, she preferred women in every aspect of life, but when it came to feeding, she did her best to ensure she only feasted on the female sex. Women were somehow sweeter, smoother, and left a pleasant glow throughout her system. They had none of the gritty texture or acidic bite of men that Santana so hated. The woman shrieked and struggled under her grasp, and her struggling made Santana's feeding more difficult. A growl ripped through Santana's chest and she moved her hand from the woman's throat to the underside of her jaw and twisted sharply in the opposite direction. Her neck snapped with a muffled pop and Santana was left to finish her meal without a fight.

XXXXXX

Brittany sprinted into the shadows of the thick pine grove. Her skin was beginning to itch and feel too tight around her bones and images were becoming sharper and brighter even in the growing darkness of the forest. And then it was upon her. The Change hit her like a giant hand, sending her sprawling on her hands and knees, the air crushed from her lungs. She cried out in agony as she felt her bones begin to shift and click. Her face began to alter immediately, stretching itself into a long, thin muzzle. Her long, blonde hair rooted itself into the skin along her neck and spine, then broke off so it formed a long, shining ridge of fur from between her now canine ears, down the hunching back, to the thickly coated tail now unfurling. Her fingers thickened and the palms of her hands became calloused and padded while her fingernails became thick, black talons. Her feet stretched in length, and they too ended in thick toes adorned with flesh-shredding claws. Her muzzle now fully formed, glinted with shining, razor-sharp teeth and the shaggy blond mane between her peeked, twitching ears, hung slightly over the dazzling blue, canine eyes. Her clothes hung in shreds on the ground and off of her body, and she panted deeply, shaking slightly as she recovered from the shock of her transformation. Finally, she pushed herself back onto her haunches and raised her glinting eyes to the silvery orb of the moon. However, as she drew in a breath to greet her midnight mistress, her ears perked up at a distinctly feminine shriek followed by a deep, guttural snarl. Her head tilted in the direction of the noise, and as the wind rippled gently through the trees towards her, she caught the intoxicating smell of human blood. And, mingling with it, was the rusty, metallic smell that only came with a vampire. Brittany's ears lay flat to her head as the biting stench crept into her nostrils, and her talons dug into the silky soil. Hungry and fury fueled by the pain of the Change, Brittany let out a powerful howl as she launched herself through the forest in the direction of the vampire and its prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was writhing desperately in the branches of the tall pine. The maddening smell of human blood from Santana's prey had her in a frenzy. Her glowing veins, fit to burst with venom made her already pale skin glow in a shade of silver-white, startlingly similar to that of the moon. Her body twitched and her breathing was labored. Her mouth flooded with venom as her canines flashed out to their razor-sharp length. Her black eyes, however, never wavered from Santana's form. It was torture to simply sit and smell and yearn, but she didn't want to alert the other vampire to her presence; she just wanted to watch her. She was snapped out of the brain consuming war between fixating on Santana and the blood haze ravaging her system when she heard a distant howl. Immediately, her muscles tensed and she crouched lower ready to spring into battle. Glancing down at Santana, she quickly realized the other vampire had not heard the sign of the approaching threat but was still wholly dedicated to draining her prey dry.

"Come on, listen!" Quinn mentally willed the woman feasting intently below her. However, all too soon her sensitive ears picked up the thrumming of large padded feet over forest soil and the ragged, wet inhale of large, canine lungs. Quinn heard the large branch beneath her hiss and pop as her grip on it unconsciously tightened. However, Santana took no notice of the woman above her, nor of the slathering beast that had just broken through the bushes and was poised, ready to spring, only feet behind her. And then the beast leapt.

"Santana!" Quinn screamed. Two heads swiveled in unison, both equally caught off guard at her presence. Without hesitation, Quinn dove from the branch like a flesh arrow, spearing the hulking brute directly in the ribs with the rock-like bone of her shoulder, knocking it off it's course of attack. Almost instantaneously, Santana had abandoned the pale and shriveled body of her prey with an unceremonious _thud_, and was on her toes, hissing and snarling, the venom in her veins flashing hotter as the rage of battle replaced her bloodlust. Her mouth filled with venom as she assessed her attacker and her fingernails hardened and stretched out to a ridged point, crackling and shattering the perfectly applied red polish as they did so.

XXXXXx

Brittany felt the glowing ball of venom and muscle collide with her ribs, sending an aggravating pain through her torso and sending her tumbling through dirt and bushes. Only momentarily stunned, she returned to all fours. Already boiling at being thrown off her attack, Brittany's anger was increased infinitely when she saw that the human female had already been drained, meaning that even if she did eviscerate the two snarling vampires before her, the only reward would be that they would be out of her hunting grounds and out of her hair, but she would not be able to replenish herself with a succulent meal. She let out a roar, the force of which made the saplings to her left shudder with its vibration. However, the two vampires remained firm, not even flinching. In fact, the darker skinned one actually cocked her lips in a smirk, and Brittany couldn't help but notice how full and succulent her lips actually were, and how delicious her finely sculpted form looked in the tight black dress she was wearing...too bad vampire meat tasted like ash and burnt your mouth and stomach for days, because _this one_, she thought looked like one she could certainly sink her teeth into. However, she was roused out of her pondering when the black haired beauty was on her with the agility of a lightning strike. But Brittany was ready for her assault and struck out with a huge paw, large talons fully extended. She caught the vampire soundly across the jaw and the blow sent her spiraling into the trunk of an elderly pine tree, which snapped cleanly in half as the ademantine bones of the vampire connected with the meager 3 feet of solid wood. Brittany quickly realized that she had won the battle, but not the war as the presence of the second vampire was brought to her attention by a searing pain as inch and a half long canine teeth were plunged into her neck, sending torrents of venom rocketing through her veins. She howled in pain as the acidic liquid gnawed through the very flesh, sending great sections of it fluttering to the ground like tiny, pink snowflakes, leaving an open and oozing sore in its wake. She reached up to her back, where the other vampire was sitting astride her, arms looped in a death grip around her neck, clawing desperately, trying to reach her and stem the tide of repeated firey waves as she bit again and again. However, she was like an itch you cannot reach and would not be thrown without assistance. So, Brittany did just what she would with any pesky itch. She righted herself on her back legs to her full, towering 9 feet and slammed her back against the large boulder to her right. And just like she was scratching away pesky flees, she scraped the vampiric parasite against the rock with the full force of her muscular haunches. Soon enough she heard a desperate shriek and the vampire quickly dislodged herself from the space between the rock and Brittany's backbone and scrambled away into the underbrush. Brittany laughed, watching her go, as the force of her rubbing had been enough to completely shred the woman's clothes, and she clutched at them helplessly as they fell away from her bare body as she ran.

And then she was on the ground. It seemed like it had only taken a second for the whirlwind of gnashing teeth and caramel skin to launch itself at her, striking her squarely in the chest and crushing the air from her lungs while sending her rocketing backward, smashing her head off the same boulder that had moments ago come to her aid. She felt the blow to her head, sharp and quick, and then she was dizzy, a warm, liquid daze spreading from the scalp between her ears, down over her eyelids. Her strength gone, she felt herself withering, felt the moonlight seeping from her pores and the hair retreating from her spine back to her head. She heard her bones sigh and retract, sliding gently back into their human blueprint, and her skin soften and smooth. Confused, and suddenly cold as the cool night wind licked her naked skin, she blinked away the droplets of blood to see eyes no longer consumed by black, but instead returned to a warm, deep brown, staring down curiously at her.

"Human?" she heard the muffled whisper and saw the full lips above her move and the sleek eyebrows scrunch in confusion. She flinched as she saw a slender hand reach toward her face, but only blinked, astounded as the woman gently stroked the pad of her thumb over Brittany's eyelid, vanquishing the red stream that was painfully clouding her vision.

"Santana! Leave her!" and the brown eyed beauty looked up and to her left with a distasteful sneer and a small growl, and rose to her feet reluctantly to follow. But before she left, she gave Brittany one final glance, and shook her head.

"Human..." Brittany heard, the word still sounding as astonishing to the vampire as it had the first time. This, Brittany thought, as her naked form began to shiver under the penetrating brown orbs and she felt the black fingernails of unconsciousness claw at her vision, was the most human she had felt in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews and follows! Sorry for delays between chapters, I've had a busy summer. Enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 3

Santana heard the finely polished wood of the 18th century armoire shatter beneath the granite hard bones of her back and shoulders. She tensed the muscles of her legs, ready to spring forward as soon as her feet connected with the floor, but no sooner had she begun to slide down the ragged pieces of the doors, and Quinn was upon her, fingers cuffed around her neck, holding Santana, legs kicking and teeth gnashing, in the air at arms length. Then Quinn retracted her arm towards her body, bringing Santana with it, and crashed her lips against the brunette's sneering ones. Santana snarled into Quinn's mouth, but returned the kiss with full force, battling the blonde's skilled tongue with her own. Quinn's tongue explored her mouth with a wild hunger, tasting her fully, running her tongue viciously over the smooth line of Santana's teeth, as her canine's were retracted. Santana threw her arms about Quinn, drawing the strong body against her, feeling the heat that radiated from Quinn in waves. Quinn's hand had released its death grip on her neck and now both hands clawed and groped at the firm swell of Santana's ass. Santana moved her mouth to the smooth line of Quinn's neck. She press hot, open mouthed kisses down the sweetly sloping skin, and laterally across her shoulder where she ended the assault with a possessive bite. Her teeth broke the skin, and Quinn let out a breathy hiss, laced slightly with pain but fit to burst with pleasure. Santana pulled away to gaze briefly at her handiwork. But, just as always, the blood-ringed brand instantly began to heal over. Tendrils of Quinn's skin reached out across the canyon of blood and exposed muscle where Santana's teeth had sunken in. The ropes of flesh wound together, soundlessly stitching themselves in a tight lacework and pulling together, leaving not even a hint of a scar, only irritated redness that would fade momentarily.

They always made sure that their aggressive love play never turned too violent; one angry impulse and the venom would begin to pour through their veins, their canines and fingernails would fly out to their razor sharp length, and the damage inflicted on each other would be irreversible. The skin wouldn't suture itself, it would burn and die, withering under the invasive parasite of another vampire's venom, and the victim would be left with a forever simmering, open sore.

Having had enough of Santana's play at dominance, Quinn spun the latina toward the bed. She moved behind her, hurriedly brushing Santana's hair out of the way and inserting her fingers into the top of the brunette's form fitting white dress. Without much effort, Quinn yanked and the fabric ripped clean down the middle. She pulled the strapless garment off and flung it to the floor, leaving Santana clad in only a thin, white thong.

"God damn it, Quinn!" Santana snarled. "That was one of my favorites!"

Quinn let out a growl, effectively silencing her lover's complaints, and placed her hands between Santana's shoulder blades, pushing firmly until she was bent over, ass out, palms flat against the bed. Hooking one finger under the string band of Santana's thong, Quinn gave a tug and shed the latina of her underwear. Quinn ran her hands greedily over the curve of Santana's ass, the fine plane of her back, underneath the to firm mounds of her breasts. Quinn palmed them callously, eliciting a deep groan from Santana, whose dark eyes flashed back at her from over her shoulder, filled to the brim with deep, black, want. Quinn stroked her hands downward, loving the feel of Santana's taught abdominal muscles quivering under her fingertips. As she reached the apex of Santana's legs, she hedged slowly downward, only to stop at the last moments and hook her hands on the inside of the brunette's now quaking thighs.

"Spread your legs," Quinn demanded, and Santana obliged without hesitation. Quinn removed her hands, taking a moment to stand back and admire her prize. When she could wait no longer, she stroked her right hand delicately up the back of Santana's thigh. Up, up, up, until her fingers came in contact with irrefutable evidence of Santana's arousal.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed in delight, making gentle circles around the spring from which the stream of desire flowed. Desperate for contact, Santana's body shuddered, but she knew better than to try and roll her hips back into Quinn, to try and force acquiescence. She had made just that mistake the first time Quinn had taken her, and the ever present reminder of that lesson was still burning on her forearm, a perfect circle of raw, ragged flesh, broken only by the two smoldering holes left by Quinn's fangs.

Finally, Quinn could take it no more. She sheathed herself, knuckle-deep inside Santana, her fingers working in strong, driving thrusts. A choked sob escaped Santana's throat at the heavenly filling,

"Aaah! Yes...yes..." she panted, spreading her legs wider, allowing Quinn deeper. Quinn moaned at Santana's trembling cries, the way her warmth swallowed her fingers greedily. Feeling her own need throb between her legs, Quinn slid her free hand into the front of her jeans and began working furious circles over her clit.

"Quinn, I-uh, fuck-I'm close." Santana moaned huskily, the overwhelming buzz seeping through her body, reverberating in her vocal chords.

"I want you to come," Quinn growled, feeling herself rapidly approaching the edge. The slid a third finger against two already drenched digits, and entered the brunette a final time, summoning all the power in her wiry arm, curling her fine, strong fingers inside of her.

"Fuck! Quinn!" Santana came with an animal scream, and Quinn, groaning lowly, tumbled after her. Santana, knees weak and trembling treacherously, let herself fall forward onto the bed, her naked form coated in a sheen of sweat. Quinn brought her hand to her mouth, and cleaned her fingers of the remnants of Santana. She loved the way the adolescent vampire tasted; rich, dark, biting, and young, like the sharp tang of lemon, only without the unpleasant aftertaste.

Quinn appraised Santana's panting, nude form for a few minutes before she spoke,

"Get dressed," she stated, "we're going to hunt."

Santana rolled over in all her naked glory, eyeing the older vampire, and smirking to herself at the way, even after sex, Quinn's pupils still dilated and her face still flushed with lust when she looked at Santana.

"Where are we going," Santana hedged, hesitant to bring up the questions that had been hounding her since their encounter with the werewolf a few days earlier.

"Maybe the woods, outside Bakersfield?" She posed tentatively, trying to keep any inclination of guilt or motives from her voice. Quinn's eyes flashed with immediate distrust.

"Why do you want to go there?" Her hazel eyes narrowed and Santana felt the scrutiny on her, scratching her skin, trying to work its way in.

"I...no reason really. I just, well, I was curious as to whether that werewolf made it out of there, or, hopefully, we killed it." she added "hopefully" in a desperate attempt to keep the quelling rage dancing in the twitch of Quinn's mouth from manifesting itself in a full-fledged, fanged snarl.

"We're not going back there." Quinn barked, her face a slate of marble, unmoving, unhearing. "I told Sam what happened, and the entire coven has been given strict orders to keep away from there. We don't know how many of them there are, and frankly, I don't give a flying fuck. They're pests. The cut into our food supply, and they're careless, slobbering, mongrels."

"But," Santana protested, her curiosity driving her outside the bounds of caution, "she was human. I mean, she turned back. She wasn't like us. She...her heart, I could hear it. I just didn't know that...that they got to keep that part..." she trailed off, her voice tinged with a longing.

"Any link to humanity makes you vulnerable." Quinn scoffed. "It's nothing to envy, Santana. Now get dressed, I'm thirsty." And with that, Quinn turned on her heels and walked to the door, "I'll wait for you in the courtyard."

"Ok," Santana plastered a grin on her face to content the elder vampire. But, as she rooted through the rubble of her wardrobe, scooping up an outfit, she resolved that she would go back. She would find that werewolf. Or, better yet, she would find that blonde haired, blue eyed human, that had been haunting the shadows of her mind for days.

A/N:

The next chapter will follow Brittany and the aftermath of her encounter with Santana and Quinn. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one is so short, first week of classes is nuts. Thanks so much for the support everyone! Please review and enjoy :)

Chapter 4:

Brittany could hear her pulse in her ears, ragged and insistent that she was still alive, though, she was sure this was what dying must feel like. Her bones howled in protest at each step, and the angry gash atop her head ached persistently. She was too sick to care, but she could feel the eyes of every passerby appraise her disheveled appearance with disgust and fear. Her neck drew most of the attention, still blistered and oozing from the blonde vampire's assault. Her cheeks were sunken and hollow, exhaustion making itself known in deep, purple bags under her eyes. Had she lifted her shirt, anyone within her vicinity could have visibly counted her ribs. Her skin had become pale and and dry at her lack of sustenance, flaking off in powdered flurries when she climbed from bed each morning. Stumbling blindly, she slumped into the Bakersfield Diner and collapsed in the nearest booth, her body forcing her to ignore the smiling hostess and the sign that read "Please wait to be seated". A concerned waitress came to her table,

"Honey? Can I get you something?" Brittany inhaled, trying to intake enough breath to form an audible response.

"Water. And a steak. Rare." She managed in halting sentences that she regrettably acknowledged sounded rude.

Time floated around her as she waited, focusing on the expansion and compression of her lungs, on keeping her eyes open, on not physically crying out when the wind accompanied a customer through the door and assaulted the raw meat of her neck. Finally, the waitress returned, and slid a large pitcher of water and a plate in front of Brittany. The steak was as rare as they were legally allowed to serve it, although, Brittany would have preferred it be completely raw. She threw manners to the wind, cutting off huge flanks of meat and bolting it as fast as her withered state would allow. She could feel her stomach greedily clench around the food, desperate to squeeze the nutrients out, pump them through her system. When she had finished the steak without touching her water, she turned her attention to the pitcher, neglecting the empty glass placed beside it and instead gulping desperately from the half-gallon plastic container, draining the contents in a single go. She felt relieved. She felt full. She felt sick.

Slamming a twenty dollar bill onto the tabletop, Brittany hurtled from the restaurant as fast as her trembling legs would take her and fled blindly to the dark safety of an ally just around the corner. Safely out of view of pedestrians, she hit her knees behind a large dumpster and wretched. The entire hold of her stomach spattered onto the pavement, and the bloody meat looked as though she were vomiting her insides onto the ground. And that's what it felt like. She couldn't help but cry out in pain as the muscles of her abdomen, exhausted from keeping her sagging body upright all day, contracted viciously, pumping out the last ruined pieces of her meal. And then she felt the burn. She felt the latent vampire venom surging through her veins once again, scalding her from the inside out, wrapping through her body like a hot poker in her blood. The torturous heat washed over her brain and she clutched the pounding gash in her skull pleadingly, willing it to stop its throbbing. She needed to Change. She needed the canine blood to scourge her system, scrub clean every last inch of her being. But she didn't think she could do it. She was sure her head would split open or her body, waif-thin as it was, would snap under the force of the Change. But surely, she couldn't survive like this. That demon liquid within her refused any solid food, and Brittany was not about to bring herself to turning some poor soul into her human juicebox. She needed to eat, and to eat she needed to purge, and to purge, she needed to Change. Standing tremulously, she set her jaw and pushed her feet into action, plodding towards the woods outside Bakersfield, determined to make it, and so tired and focused on her goal, that she took no notice of the doe eyed, raven-haired Latina that shadowed her every step.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, school was nuts this semester. Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, please review.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Uhn, uhn, uhn," Quinn panted, her hips bucking furiously, grinding her sex against the Latina's. Santana lay beneath her almost comatose with pleasure, her hands knotted in her own hair and one of her legs draped over Quinn's shoulder, the other splayed out over the sheets. Quinn's animal pace soon paid off for both of them as her hips jolted viciously forward and her back arched in an electric spasm, an animal snarl ripping through her throat. Santana felt Quinn's shudder, accompanied by a sudden rush of tacky liquid, against her own bundle of nerves and she came with a raw scream of Quinn's name. The muscles of Quinn's back finally released and she collapsed onto Santana, their naked limbs tangling together. Unconsciously, Santana's arms looped around Quinn and she began to affectionately stroke her fingers through the blonde's wispy locks. Almost instantly, she felt Quinn's body snap from post-orgasm languidness to taught, rigged, anxiousness. Santana's fingers flew from Quinn's hair and she tried desperately to push herself back into the bed, distancing herself from Quinn as much as their compromising position would allow. Fearfully, she searched Quinn's face. The blonde's lips were pressed to a firm, hard line and her green eyes held the look of ice crackling so thin that one misplaced breath might send Santana plunging into the black depths of her pupils. Santana watched and waited for the shattering.

But it didn't come.

Instead, she felt Quinn's body soften once again, and the breath she had been holding was sucked right out of her body when the blonde leaned forward and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to her trembling lips, softly stilling them. Had it still worked, Santana knew her heart would have been hammering through her chest at this moment. Once again, she wrapped her arms about Quinn's neck, this time without fear, and eagerly returned the kiss. She languished in the feeling of Quinn smiling against her mouth, of delicate fingers tracing up and down her side, of sweet, bashful looks from spring-green eyes. She kissed Quinn more deeply, letting her tongue invade her mouth and her hands slide down Quinn's back, coming to rest with an eager grasp of the blonde's buttocks. Santana spread her legs so Quinn could fit more comfortably between them and the subtle shift of Quinn's heat against her own shot a spark through her and her efforts began to double. She pulled Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking hungrily, sweeping every inch of the plump pillow with her tongue, and her hips began to cant gently against the blonde's. Quinn pulled back, gasping for air, and looked teasingly, but softly down at Santana,

"Again?" she asked, her eyebrow cocking mischievously. Santana's only answer was a toothy grin and her hands flying from Quinn's ass to her breasts, which she palmed firmly, her grin spreading wider at the satisfied moan from the naked figure above her. Soon, Quinn could take it no longer and she surged forward, capturing one of Santana's nipples between her red, swollen lips. She sucked deeply and swooped a stiffened tongue over the excited bud, eliciting a sharp gasp from Santana. She kissed and licked eagerly, relishing each and every audible affirmation that spilled from the Latina's lips. Her own hips began to work against the ones below her and she was working up a steady pace when she was suddenly whirling, and then Santana was hovering above her, pinning her against the bed. Quinn giggled in a light, airy way that Santana had never heard before, and she couldn't contain her grin as she leaned in and pressed kisses all over Quinn's face. What started out as playful pecks grew in length and depth and soon the two women were pressed flush against one another, Santana's hand snaking down between them. Santana's strong fingers hovered eagerly over Quinn's entrance and she began to flex her arm forward when Quinn's fingers suddenly cuffed her wrist.

"Santana…there's something I've been wanting to say to you." Santana's eyes were fixed with shock and intrigue as she watched Quinn avert her eyes and nervously chew her bottom lip. She leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to the plush lips.

"It's ok," she cooed, using her free hand to stroke the blonde bangs away from Quinn's eyes. And then the green eyes were trapping her own, holding her gaze, daring her to look away but begging her not to.

"Santana, I lo—"

The door crashed open and the two female vampires sprang apart, landing sprightly on their feet in defensive crouches, Santana hissing viciously, Quinn growling deeply around their exposed fangs. There in the shattered frame stood Sam, chest heaving, white, dagger fangs positively dripping with venom.

"I'll kill her!" He screamed, pointing a vicious finger directly at Santana. Without thought, Quinn was in front of Santana, her naked body shielding the equally bare form of the Latina. Sam lunged toward the pair, one hand landing on his sister's shoulder, attempting to push her out of the way, the other, reaching around her, clawing the air, desperately reaching for Santana's throat. Summoning all her strength, all her rage, Quinn planted both hands on Sam's chest and shoved, sending the seething blonde flying backwards, shattering the wooden desk with which he collided.

Smiling, Sam stood, picking huge splinters of wood out of his arms, stomach, and hands, the wounds suturing themselves instantaneously.

"Well, isn't that sweet." He hissed, sauntering towards the still ready women. "Protecting your little pet, Quinn? Well, lets see how long you want to protect her after I show you what she's done. What she's brought into our house behind your back! Finn, Puck!" Sam yelled over his shoulder and soon, the burly forms of Finn and Puck could be seen dragging a struggling form through the door. Then, with a great heave, they threw the figure and it collapsed in a heap in the center of the room. Quinn's fangs instantly recoiled, her nails resumed their normal length, the flow of venom stopped in its tracks as shock overwhelmed every bit of her body. She stepped forward and removed the blindfold off of the bound figure and was greeted by two blue orbs, frozen with terror. There, in the middle of their bedroom floor, in the heart of the coven, lay the werewolf from Bakersfield, bound and gagged in her human form, her desperate eyes fixated on Santana.

Santana watched the muscles in Quinn's naked back turn into sinews of rock as she straightened herself. Swallowing thickly, she waited. Quinn turned to her and locked her green orbs onto worrying brown. The ice was back. But this time, not thin, not threatening to crack and swallow Santana into those black waters, that she knew now was a lake of love. The ice was back, but this time is was thick and obscuring, blocking the light from without and within. It was cold and impenetrable and Santana felt she would freeze to death right there in that very room. Stark naked, Quinn turned and walked out of the room, Finn, Puck, and Sam following her. Santana collapsed on the bed, hearing only her own sobs and the insistent, natural thrumming of the immobile werewolf's heart.


End file.
